


Merchandise and Assets

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gay, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian, Short, Suggestive Themes, Wordcount: 100, it's not cheating if he is too, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Bolli may be cheating, but two can play that game.
Relationships: Nivenor/Grelka
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Merchandise and Assets

Mist hung low over Riften, moulding figures into ghosts as traders cried their wares in the marketplace.

“Anything worth buying today, Grelka?”

Grelka raised her eyebrows. “What do you want, Nivenor?”

Nivenor glanced at Bolli, chatting with Madesi, and leaned over the stall, thrusting out her chest. “It’s an awfully cold day, isn’t it? I certainly need warming up.”

Grelka didn’t smile, but she looked at Nivenor with approval. “I’m having lunch in the Bunkhouse. I assume you’ll be here later?”

“Oh yes,” Nivenor called back, before heading into the mist. “I have some lovely trinkets you’ll want to buy.”


End file.
